I Dream of Ice
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Hitsugaya Yuki has been trying to figure out who she is for a very long time. She is a very gifted individual, but why is that? And what is the thing missing from her life? She finds herself falling for a young man who can help her figure out her past.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed I was a substitute soul reaper who was Toshiro's sister who also had a thing for Ichigo. I decided to turn this into a fanfic story for everyone to read. My OC isn't me though, it is just an OC created because of a dream I had._

**I Dream of Ice  
>~<em>Prolog~<em>**

I have always wondered who I am. I think any child who doesn't know who their parents are will wonder where they come from. I would sit for days at the orphanage window wondering when my adoptive parents would come and pick me up but they never came. So I choose to become emancipated at an early age.

I have this lovely snow white hair that falls down to my hips in soft silky strands. My eyes are like emeralds when I look upon a person and I can tell what they are thinking deep down in their soul. I also have a voice like an angel and I decided to use it to my advantage and become a major pop star. I was successful in many ways.

On top of this I am extremely intelligent getting the best grades ever. There is a reason I was called a child genius. Because of this I didn't have to worry about my studies while I was on the road. That said I really wanted to make friends and that is why I am now going to school to try and make some. I mean real friends who don't care about my riches and stuff.

I'm also very athletic so while I take a break from my singing I think I'll try out for a sport at school as I have always been interested in sports. I love being able to do things outside of my normal curriculum and do more then what I was doing. I am just a normal girl are I not? There isn't at all a chance you would think I would be able to do something weird like see ghosts right?

All right. So I can see ghosts. I stand out like a sore thumb at the orphanage I lived at and I hope to never have to meet up with any of the children there again. They always made fun of me for staring off into space. That and the fact I came out of nowhere alone and dazed like so that nobody knew who I was. It is time for me to start school up, a Freshman in high school. I'm going to make new friends.


	2. New Student

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>~ **_New Student ~_**

The small female glanced up at the new school she was going to. Her emerald colored eyes took in the large building and the pleasant safe aura that emanated from the place. Finally she made the choice of going and stepping towards the school as her long white locks of hair fell down to just below her shoulder blades.

Her steps were soft and she found herself headed to the classroom where she could feel different students presiding. Her movements were with the grace of a cat and her hands held onto her school bag. Stepping into the room as the teacher introduced her, she felt all the eyes look upon her. The boy's acted like they saw a nice piece of meat while the girls acted like they saw their worst enemy for the most part.

Seeing the other students look at her, she became self conscious about herself and began to fidget. The teacher though looked over. "Why don't you introduce herself?"

The girl turned around and her hand reached up towards the board and wrote her name in kanji. It read _Hitsugaya Yumi_. Another small female startled and looked up at her in shock and with nervousness. In fact, this girl and the orange haired boy sitting next to her hadn't stared at her like the other students had.

A boy with brown hair raised up his hand. "Question time! What is your bust size!"

"That is not an appropriate question for the classroom." The teacher let out a deep sigh.

A boy with dark hair who was short. "As any one can see Asano-san, she has a bust size between Honsho-san and Inoue-san. Isn't that good enough?"

The small female found herself blushing suddenly at the comments that were levied at her and glanced down at the ground. "I'm not comfortable with that kind of question."

"Of course not," a tomboyish female spoke up.

A red haired female though looked at Yuki just like the boy's happened to also do so. No, the situation was worse because the girl seemed to be actually drooling, which was off setting to Yuki as she stood there. She also watched as the girl suddenly licked her lips. The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a girl more robust then she was. "Why don't you sit by Inoue Orihime?"

Yuki walked over to her desk and sat down. Glancing up she could see the really short girl looking at her. Something was offsetting about the whole situation and finally Yuki let out a deep sigh. Her first day at the new school was going to be a long one. On top of this she already knew practically all of the information that the teacher was teaching the rest of the class.

"_This is what happens when one moves from place to place. I am just lucky that I already know this stuff for the upcoming test._" Her emerald eyes suddenly turned towards the girl who had been staring at her. "_Does she recognize me as a pop star?I am surprised that nobody recognized me at all._"

The boy who had made the rather lewd comment suddenly leaned over. "Have I seen you before?"

"Ehh..." The female paused just as the teacher slammed a ruler down onto the male student's desk.

Yum found herself unable to relax for the rest of the class period until lunch. When she finished she pulled out the lunch box and began to eat, only to find herself suddenly surrounded by certain girls in the room while others glared at them. Yumi found herself giving off a weak smile. "Umm..."

"I'm Ogawa Michiru." A girl with short brown hair spoke up. "This is Kunieda Ryo, Natsui Mahana, Honsho Chizuru, Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime."

"Who was that girl with the short black hair?" Yumi frowned at the spot where the girl had been sitting with the orange haired teen.

"You mean Kuchiki Rukia?" Michiru spoke up glancing at the desk. "We should invite her to eat with us too. She's actually also a new student who arrived about a month after school stared."

"I see..." The girl frowned as she glanced down at her bento which she had only taken one piece from.

"Do you watch much television?" Orihime suddenly piped up.

Yumi flinched wondering if her pop star status was actually known. "I don't get to watch much television."

"Then you haven't seen Don Kanoji?" The busty female piped up.

Tatsumki grabbed the girl's ear and suddenly tugged her to the side. "Don't mind her. His show is very poplar around this town though. He's a ghost hunter of sorts and his show is geared towards kids. He's this hero that a lot of them like. Ichigo of course doesn't like the show."

"Ghost hunting?" Yumi found herself paling. "_I hope they don't figure out that I can see ghosts because my life would be over if this was the case._"

"Don't worry." Michiru spoke up with a smile on her face. "Ghosts aren't real. The show for Karakura town though was very amazing with cool special effects. To bad Kurosaki had to go and get his face caught on television like he did."

"What do you mean?" The white haired female glanced at the ground nervously. "_Don't tell me being on television is a bad thing. I've been on television a ton of times as I am a pop star._"

"He stormed onto the show and made a complete idiot of himself." Kunieda sighed. "He's always been a juvenile delinquent. Avoid him at all costs."

Yumi noted in her mind to avoid this young man. However, despite the fact she promised herself she would have nothing to do with any sort of bad boy she didn't know that she would be spending a lot of time with him. She also didn't know that he would drag her into a world she never imagined she could ever see.


	3. Accusations

_Author's note – I noticed something weird when I shorted the title of my fanfic to IdoI. It kind of looks like idol. This is funny because Yuki is supposed to be a major pop star. :D_

_I'm also wondering if I should make Ichimaru Gin the father/older brother/older cousin of Toshiro and Yuki and if I should make Ukitake the father/uncle/grandfather of them. If Gin was the father that would make Ukitake his brother, uncle or father. If Gin was the older brother, then Ukitake could be the father/uncle/grandfather. If he was the cousin then Ukitake could be his uncle, grandfather or father. So many options._

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>~ **_Accusations ~_**

The first day of school for Yuki passed without any trouble. No one figured out that she was a popular idol. It was almost as if Kurakara Town was oblivious to the outside worlds media stream and was its own little world all to itself. She left the class room and was expecting to simply walk home to her apartment when someone from her class approached her.

It was the small dark haired female that had been sitting near Kurosaki Ichigo during class time and how seemed to normally hug his side. "I need to speak with you privately."

The boy with brown hair suddenly piped up from the side. "I wonder if this is a love confession." He then became all sappy and melodramatic. "Why couldn't both of you just confess to me? Rukia-can! Yuki-chan!"

"It is nothing of the sort." Rukia spoke up before curtsying to the male. Her tone suddenly became much politer when dealing with the lose canon. "I just need to speak with her about some girl things."

"Oh! That thing my sister tells me not to ask about!" The boy's cheeks flushed red and he turned and walked away in a very undiplomatic manner.

The girl turned her head to Yuki. "Seriously though we need to talk."

The small female followed the dark haired girl up to the roof before stopping and turning to face the girl with her arms crossed. "How are you affiliated with Soul Society?"

Two jade colored eyes blinked. "What is this Soul Society?" Her mind tried to think of what it could possibly be. "_Is it some sort of pop group or talent agency?_" The white haired teen opened her mouth to speak again. "I've never heard of it."

Rukia suddenly jabbed her finger into Yuki's chest. "Don't joke around with me. You share the same last name with one of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Someone from Soul Society had to have sent you. My question is _what _do they want and _why _did they send you."

"I think you're implying that I am related to this captain person. Both of my parents are dead so how can I be related to this person. Unless of course it is some aunt or uncle I don't know about." Yuki fiddled with her fingers and glanced at the door hoping for a means to escape.

The expression on Rukia's face suddenly changed. "You didn't say sibling."

The white haired female paused suddenly before tugging at her hair. "I'm not that lucky. I didn't have an older sibling to come and rescue me from the orphanage and I don't have any younger sibling to go and rescue. That isn't to say I wouldn't want a sibling."

"Never mind. I apologize for causing you any trouble. It was probably some strange coincidence." The small female reached suddenly into her pocket.

"By the way. What is this Soul Society? Is it some sort of talent agency or something." Yuki saw the girl's face suddenly twist and she held up her hands. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She then glanced at the ground. "You're acting like you are some sort of spy for a secret organization."

Rukia clapped a hand at the back of her head and began to laugh. "Hah, hah! You caught me! I'm known for my like of the spy novel. I also like horror."

"I'd better be going now. I have to go home and prepare my dinner." The girl made a quick bow and started down the stairway. "_I wish I could spend more time with her and make actual friends. She seems a bit weird. Maybe she wouldn't mind the fact I can see ghosts._"

As she was leaving the school grounds she happened to see a child ghost wander by. She let out a deep sigh. "_I also wish that I had a little sibling that I could play games with and take care of._"

She arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door. Stepping in she set her school bag down on the table and picked out a television dinner. It was one of those healthy ones with no preservatives. Quick meals were all right when you took that kind of thing into consideration. She popped it into the microwave before going to turn on her computer.

"That girl was acting like what she said was real. Since she was surprised that I thought she was referring to a parent or older relative. That means the person had to be younger then me." Yuki paused. "Could it possibly be that I have a sibling out there?"

She then decided to google "soul society" with the words "talent agency" and "pop group" but came up with nothing. She then simply tried typing in the words "soul society". What she read caused her to suddenly pause and pale. Truth of the matter was the words that came spilling out on her screen were rumors and a kind she didn't like. It wasn't a dislike due to gossip columns either.

"_Soul Society is the place people supposedly go after they die._" As the microwave went off Yuki's hands slammed down on the keyboard in anger.

"Is she some sort of sick demented freak who thinks it is all right to play games with people's minds." The teen paused for a few seconds. "How could she have known I've seen ghosts though? It might still be some innocent game she's been playing with herself. Plus, this is likely a rumor some supernatural quack set up to try and con people. So few hits must mean it is a con."


	4. Icy Dream

_Author's note – If I make Gin and Ukitake and Toshiro related and Gin and/or Ukitake are 'parents' I wonder who they should be paired with..._

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>_~ Icy Dream ~_

Yuki didn't know when she fell asleep but she found herself walking through a place she didn't recognize. She wore a kimono rather then modern clothing and her sandaled feet cruched on the rocky path. She suddenly heard the sound of a very young child running to catch up to her and she felt a small hand grasp hers. The funny thing was, her hand also felt smaller too and the small hand didn't feel as small as it should have.

Turning to the side she saw a small child dressed in a child's kimono that matched her eye color. He had short silver hair and she could see his eyes clearly. He smiled up at her and spoke the words. "Nee-nee!"

"What is it?"

"Nee-nee!" The small boy stated almost as if he couldn't say much more.

"Do you want me to play with you?" Yuki asked with her childish voice. She suddenly felt the child tugging at her hand and she found herself led to the side of the path where the boy picked up an old fashioned ball. The next thing she knew they were bouncing the ball back and forth while she said an old rhyme.

This didn't last long as the child became distracted by a butterfly that passed on by. He suddenly took off running after it and chasing it until he tripped and fell. Yuki walked over and scooped the child up into her arms while he sobbed into her shoulder. "Nee-nee!"

The female blinked a couple of times. "_I don't have a sibling though. I grew up in an orphanage. But it feels like I know this child. I'm dreaming aren't I?_"

Yuki felt a sudden cold wind and she let go of the boy. For some strange reason they were surrounded by a field of ice. She felt older now, her regular age. The boy though hadn't aged as much as she had and was walking alone in a kimono with the sleeves cut off. This time around he didn't look her in the face or seem to notice her.

He simply walked around, shivering as he did so, almost as if he were looking for something. The boy spoke up. "Alone and icy. It's no wonder no one in the village wants to go near me."

A roar was heard and the boy glanced up, his mind trying to feel it and she heard the words "_my name is..._" Yuki shook her head in confusion before a blast of snow suddenly came hurtling at her. The next thing she new she saw a bright light shadowing a figure in front of her. "Why did you have to leave Yuki? Do you think I'll be able to remember you after all this time? I was little you know?"

At that she found herself sitting up at the computer and blinked a couple of times upon seeing a picture only to have it come out fuzzy. A few words passed through her mind about a preteen pop sensation but she quickly realized she was still dreaming. She hit her head slightly. "Yuki, come on and wake up!"

With that she found her eyes opening and she was looking at the desk leg. She sat up realizing she had fallen asleep at the computer and had toppled to the floor. She sat up stiffly and glanced at the clock. She had managed to wake up early so she would be able to get a nice hot shower before heading to the school class room.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water pierce the ache that had come from sleeping on the floor. "Why? Why did I have to have a dream after that girl asked me if I had a sibling? Do I want one that bad?"

"_Of course you do. You've always wanted a family. It didn't matter if it was a mother, brother, father or sister. Everyone else has family so why can't Yuki_?"

Letting out a deep sigh she got out and got ready for school. She the cooked herself something for breakfast and headed to class. Her mind was elsewhere and she wondered what was going to happen if she ran into that girl again. She stopped to munch on a piece of toast as she leaned on the bike rack out of boredom.

"I don't think she was lying." Yuki muttered. "Why would she lie about something like that and why would they pretend to be something like that. She wasn't an otaku." She found herself grabbing the bike rack and suddenly leaning back. "I need to ask her for the truth."

"Ask who for the truth?" A chipper voice suddenly came to her ear.

Yuki suddenly let go of the bike rack and found herself landing on her bottom. She blinked a couple of times in time to see a busty female hanging upside down and looking at her. "You are... Inoue Orihime?"

Somehow the girl managed to give her a salute before pulling herself up. "Correct!"

"Orihime! Stop annoying the new girl!" A girl with very short hair reached her hand down. "Sorry... she can be a bit exasperating at times."

"I don't mind." Yuki took the hand gratefully and was helped up. She decided to walk to class with the two girls but decided to stop in the bathroom to splash some water in her face. Looking at the mirror she let out a deep sigh. "I wonder if the Hitsugaya she was talking about looks anything like me. I don't think I would be that lucky to be related to him. But still... it can't hurt to ask for the truth."

She headed to class and sat down just in time to see Tatsuki, the girl who had helped her up, suddenly throw a punch at the red haired girl with the glasses. "_Note to self. Avoid that particular classmate. She seems to be an overly obsessed lesbian who doesn't know boundaries at all. I'm lucky her attention is focused on Inoue-san right now._"


	5. A Hollow

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>_~A Hollow~_

During lunch time, Yuki couldn't help but notice that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia ended up leaving during the middle of class time. Ichigo said something about how his stomach was hurting and she wondered with the fact Rukia took off so quickly whether or not she would be getting sick with the flu bug too. It was the last thing she wanted.

She still needed to ask Rukia what she meant by asking if she was related to the other Hitsugaya. When she got out of school she found herself hurrying after the two but ended up losing them before she got to far along. She glanced up in time to see that she was near a shrine and frowned when she saw spirits floating around.

Closing her teal eyes she let out a deep sigh. "It is just my luck that I have to run into ghosts."

Her eyes snapped back open when she suddenly heard a loud shrieking sound that sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head to look in the direction that it was coming from and then blinked a couple of times when she saw a huge monster coming her way. Instinctively she froze up and stared at the beast as it moved forward to chomp down on her. "Tasty soul!"

She felt a gust of wind to her right and to her left and then saw a shiny blade object go smashing down through the mask that the creature was wearing. She stood there and took note of the two people who had appeared out of nowhere in order to save her. In some ways she was surprised but in others she wasn't.

To her left stood Kuchiki Rukia dressed in a light blue dress and to the right stood Kurosaki Ichigo dressed in a black kimono with a large sword in his hand. The orange haired youth turned to look at her. "It's a good thing she can't see me otherwise I would swear that the reason she is freaking out right now is because I look really weird."

"What do you mean I can't see you!" Yuki suddenly pointed her finger at Ichigo. "I can see you quite clearly and I don't understand why you are running around in cosplay. Actually, I'm not even sure what show that is supposed to be cosplay for! And that sword looks way to real! Are you trying to get arrested! And what was with that monster!"

Ichigo's eyebrow suddenly twitched. "What do you mean you can see me?"

"Normal people would be more concerned with the fact I asked you what that monster was!" The girl continued to point at her.

Rukia turned to look at her. "You can honestly see him?"

"I know that you're both into playing games but this has gone to far!" Yuki's voice strained. "Yesterday you asked me if I was related to someone and I told you I have no family! What is up with that?"

A person passed the three by and then paused. "Why are you two young ladies arguing?"

"Good sir!" Rukia pointed towards Ichigo. "We were having an argument about what color our friend here has."

"What friend?" The man shook his head before moving on.

The white haired female found her cheeks suddenly flushing up from embarrassment. "Could someone please tell me what is going on? And what is that monster that tried to attack me?"

Rukia and Ichigo both looked at each other. "You might as well get into your body."

"What are you going to do about the fact she can see Hollows and Shinigami?" Ichigo scratched his head.

The female paused for a few minutes. "It isn't as if anyone is going to believe her anyways. I mean, there is a reason you don't tell people about the fact you can see ghosts and happen to have the day job of a substitute shinigami." Rukia launched a kick at his rear.

She walked over to the shrines steps and patted the rock to indicate that Yuki should come sit down. "The fact you share the same last name as one of the big wigs in soul society bothers me."

"I've been meaning to ask you. I don't quite understand why you would ask if we were related." Yuki glanced at the ground.

"I have my reasons." Rukia sat a few steps above her. "Since you can see ghosts you understand that certain people don't pass on. Well, when they lose their hearts they become hollows. That is the monster you saw."

"But then they are still people! Why fight them!" The white haired female didn't understand.

"There are two types of Hollow, those that become that way because of the sins they've committed and those that lose their hearts. The ones that have committed sins, it is the job of the shinigami to send them to hell. Those that lose their hearts after are purged and sent to Soul Society where I am from."

"If you were worried about if I am related to someone in Soul Society does that mean you've done something wrong that you don't want them to find out about?"

"Not necessarily." Rukia watched as Ichigo came up the stairs. "He is a horribly sloppy soul reaper truth be told."

"I see. How did he become one?" Yuki glanced up at the boy who glared down at her only to find herself looking away with a deep red blush.

"Rukia was chasing hollows. A hollow attacked my family. She was injured and let me borrow her powers. Until she gets her powers back I'm filling in for her. It is as simple as that."

Yuki turned her head towards Rukia. "I wish that you hadn't insisted that I was related to someone though. I had a weird dream last night."

"Weird dream?"

"I dreamed that I had a younger brother. Of course, if he died and went to soul society, that might explain things. But..."

Rukia shook her head. "The person is actually older then you."

_"Oh..." Yuki let out a deep sigh. "Well, that makes me feel much better really. I thought for a minute I was going insane."_


	6. Orihime Chan

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>_~Orihime-chan~_

Yuki went home and thought about what she had been told but everything seemed to not register as being real for some strange reason. She slept through the night and it felt as if she had the same dream again but she honestly couldn't be sure as when she woke up in the morning her mind was fuzzy. Something deep down felt as if was missing.

Letting out a deep sigh she walked to school only to find herself confronted by Orihime and the other girls showing off their art work for art class. She found herself quite amazed at how good Tatsuki was at drawing and also found herself amazed at Orihime's misunderstanding of the theme the teacher had picked out for them.

"What did you draw Yuki-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"She didn't have to do anything because she just got here." Tatsuki stated with a very annoyed tone.

"Actually... I did draw something." Yuki pulled out her drawing. "I'm not really sure what I want to be in the future but I thought having a younger sibling would be nice."

"So you are an only child?" One of the other girls asked.

"I'm actually an only family member. My parents died when I was very young so the chances of having a sibling are very slim." The white haired female smiled at them.

"I thought siblings weren't supposed to look like each other. Ichigo and Yuzu look similar but Karin has darker hair and eye coloring." Tatsuki put her face closer. "You draw very well actually."

"Sora and I also have different coloring." Orhime said. "I mean, we had different coloring. Since we both live alone do you want to come spend the night Yuki?"

"That would be nice." The white haired female smiled. "I drew him having the same eye and hair coloring because I honestly don't know much about my family." Orihime told Yuki where to meet up with her and promised to make something really nice for dinner while Tatsuki for some reason turned rather pale.

Somehow she found herself able to forget about the strange events from the last few days due to the fact Orihime had invited her over to her house as friends. She went home and packed things up. Her nervousness showed through though and played through her mind like a broken record.

"_What if Orihime recognizes that I'm a major pop star or she is doing this because she is the most popular girl in school and wishes to be cruel to me? And what if she finds out about the fact I can see ghosts. I don't want to feel alone and ostracized... I've honestly faced that way too much. And what if I draw one of those things to Orihime's house. They seemed to be after me for some reason. Rukia didn't bother to explain why I was being targeted. Is it because I can see ghosts?_"

She carried her over night bag over her shoulder and arrived at the corner just in time to see Orihime almost be run over by a car. She thought she caught something out of the corner of her eye but she wasn't sure what it was. In fact, she wasn't sure who had been almost run over until she got to the corner.

To her surprise Rukia and Ichigo suddenly showed up and she found herself blinking a couple of times while her cheeks flushed up. "_He's supposed to be a juvenile delinquent though..._"

"Are you all right Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Who is she?" Rukia piped up.

"That's Hitsugaya and Inoue. They're classmates."

"I remember... oh yes!" A small hand slapped the palm. "Inoue Orihime and Hitsugaya Yuki!"

The eyes drifted down to look at Orihime's leg and the question came up about whether or not she was fine. She simply scratched her head and smiled at the three who were around her. "I'm fine."

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked a rather concerned look on his face.

"_He doesn't at all act like a juvenile delinquent..._" Yuki felt her cheeks flush a deeper red.

"Don't worry. Yuki was meeting up with me to spend the night. We're having a sleepover. I just got butter and leeks for super." Orihime smiled while the other three wondered what she planned on doing with those two items. They bid farewell and Yuki and the orange haired teen headed towards Orihime's place. "It is nice to have someone over other then just Tatsuki."

Getting into the place Yuki found the place to be quite small. She glanced around and noticed that Orihime's home had a shrine with a picture of someone who was likely her older brother. The white haired teen felt a pang of regret and let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could remember my family."

"Sora gave me these hair clips." Orihime smiled. "It is my most treasured possession."

There came a knock at the door and Orihime got up and smiled. "Tatsuki!"

"My mother said to bring over some potroast. Neither one of you like the idea of you entertaining guests with the kind of food you cook." The container was set down on the table and the three girls began to eat their supper. The tomboy spoke up in a small whisper. "Believe me when I say don't eat anything Orihime makes. She does things like mixing pickles and chocolate."

"Thanks for warning me." Yuki dug in quite pleased about the whole thing but then got a bad feeling about something. It was that same feeling like when Orihime was nearly hit by the car and it was the same feeling like when she was attacked by a Hollow. She found herself suddenly turning her head and looking straight into the face of a Hollow with a cracked mask.

_Orihime's bear was suddenly knocked to the ground and she hurried over not realizing that the monster was there. Yuki wished to say something but suddenly the Hollow swung and the female was kicked out of her body and there were two Orihime's. Yuki found herself suddenly clutching her mouth and out of the corner of her eye she could see Tatsuki was also afraid despite the fact she voiced the fact she couldn't see what was going on._


	7. Orihime Chan II

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>_~Orihime-chan II~_

When the Hollow appeared and ripped the bear that had been on the small table, Yuki felt a dreadful feeling fun through her heart as she watched. The Hollow walked over to Orihime and suddenly pushed the teen from her body. "Why?"

The words came out of her mouth while Tatsuki looked on in fear. "Orihime?"

The orange haired teen sat up with a chain coming from her body before heading over to where Tatsuki and Yuki was sitting. "Tatsuki, I'm right here."

Yuki watched as Tatsuki suddenly freaked out and the Hollow was upon her in a matter of minutes, knowing the poor unconscious. The Hollow then spoke up, reaching for the busty teen. "Orihime..."

Instinctively the white haired teenager grabbed the other girl around the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I don't understand! How can you know her name! You're just one of those monsters like I saw the other day. I won't let you hurt her!"

"Orihime... Orihime is my sister..." The hollow stated just as Orihime peeked from underneath Yuki's arm.

"Sora?" The female looked at him in confusion. "Why are you hurting Tatsuki and Yuki-chan?"

"Because you made me feel lonely. I want you to come with me Orihime. I am going to make sure we are together forever." Sora the hollow reached his hand forward just as the door to the apartment was suddenly kicked open.

All three turned to look at the door in time to see both Rukia and Ichigo standing there. Ichigo was dressed in the shinigami regalia and has a sour look on his face while Rukia blinked a couple of times. Both of the females spoke at the same time. "Ichigo! Rukia!"

The orange haired teen scratched his head. "I know that Yuki can see ghosts, but I thought Orihime couldn't."

The small black haired female glanced around and then pointed towards the chain attaching Orihime to her body. "Look! Orihime isn't in her body anymore!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing bastard!" Ichigo suddenly rushed forward and pushed the Hollow towards the outer wall knocking a huge hole there. "She is your sister!"

"Orihime forgot me!" The Hollow snarled.

Yuki though frowned at this. "As if she forgot you! She just told me she always wears these hair clips because of you!"

Rukia though came over. "I can get her back into her body. There is no use trying to argue with a Hollow. They are already gone. Remember what I told you about how a Hollow being cleansed will travel to the other side? That is what needs to be done?"

"Won't Sora-nii be lonely over on the other side?" Orihime's question came rather suddenly.

"Don't worry! There are lots of people over on the other side. He'll make friends much like any one does when they go to a new school. He'll be happy there!" Rukia stated, glancing over at the Hollow. "And he won't be like that anymore."

Suddenly, Ichigo launched an attack straight at the Hollow only to have the Hollow impale itself purposefully on its blade. Orihime looked up at the Hollow with her eyes tearing. "Don't cry Orihime. I'm sorry I tried to hurt you."

And then he was gone. Yuki let go of Orihime while Ichigo came over. "So... Orihime is dead?"

The busty female's eyes suddenly went wide. "I'm dead! I can't be. I mean... I haven't... Ichigo... I've never..."

"Never what?" Rukia blinked a couple of times.

"I never got to date anybody..." The female glanced down at the ground.

The small dark haired female smiled at her. "Don't worry. You aren't dead. You're just detached from your body much like Ichigo is right now."

"Except I don't have a chain." The teen pointed out.

"The fact she has a chain means she isn't dead yet and I can place her back into her body." Rukia set to mending things to the way they were.

Yuki let out a deep sigh. "What are you going to do about this? Someone will have noticed something and they'll have called the police or something."

"It will take time for people to notice." The small female stated firmly. Orihime was now in her body and she held up a small charm. "I'm also going to modify their memories."

"Do what?"

"I haven't a clue either Hitsugaya-san." Ichigo scratched his head.

Yuki felt her cheeks suddenly beat a deep red and she glanced away from the young man before letting out a deep sigh. It was then out of the corner of her eye she saw two flashes. Rukia sat up. "I'm replacing their memory with a false one. That also said, I don't know what memory it will be."

"Oi... is that why my family thought a van drove through the house?" The orange haired teen shook his head. "And this healing stuff... that's why nobody is injured despite things?"

"Yeah..." Rukia stood up suddenly. "Lets get home."

"Hold it! You absolutely, absolutely can't stay in my closet! I don't know whatever possessed you to stay there!" Ichigo waved his hands rabidly in the air. He then looked at Yuki. "You tell her."

"Well... if she has no place to stay and nobody can see her..."

"Everybody can see her." The boy snapped out. "Plus, she is in no way cute. She is an absolute..."

The word horror was lost as Rukia kicked him in the chin. "Pardon me for being such an impolite guest. I could be changing in your room instead of your closet you know. I could also demand that you give up that nice comfortable bed of yours. Do I make myself clear that _because _you have my powers you are obligated, obligated, obligated?"

_Yuki found herself frowning. "I really don't want to get into this one, do I?" Glancing back at Tatsuki and Orihime, something told her it might be best to not be there when they woke up. She stood up and let out a deep sigh. "We really should be going before the police get here..."_


	8. Up On The Roof

**I Dream of Ice  
><em>~Up On The Roof~<em>**

The next day Yuki found herself waking up to the sun shining through a crack in the curtains of her apartment window. She got up for school and headed out to find that the weather outside was nice. She was able to take a deep breath of fresh air before continuing on her way. It was no surprise at all when she found herself invited to the roof top for lunch.

However, it wasn't the girls she had become acquainted with who invited her up but Rukia Kuchiki. She found herself suddenly sitting with a few boy's from her class, one of which included Kurosaki Ichigo. She found her cheeks blushing as she brought out the bento she had made herself that morning and she suddenly found herself the center of attention of the boy named Keigo.

He leaned in closer to her face then what she actually felt comfortable with. "You prepared a bento? Could we trade and share?"

Ichigo however grabbed the boy's ear and gave him a hard yank. Mizuiro let out a deep sigh. "Chad was missing from school today."

"I happened to notice that." Ichigo glanced over at the side lines where the group of girls that had first befriended Yuki were sitting. The conversation could be overheard by the entire group on the rooftop.

The red headed pervert suddenly spoke up. "What do you mean by you were attacked by a sumo wrestler and they used a gun to blow a hole in the wall."

"But that is what happened." Orihime frowned for a few minutes. She then turned to Tatsuki who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"That is what I remember too. The police though say it was likely a gas explosion and that the gas may have caused us to hallucinate."

"Yeah... but a sumo wrestler sure makes for a better story." The orange haired female smiled.

Ichigo and Rukia were then arguing about something between the themselves when Keigo spoke up with a deep sigh. "Anyone else notice that Chad is missing?"

Ichigo paused for a few minutes. "Oh yeah. He didn't show up for school today, so I was wondering where he got to."

"Who is this... Chad person?" Yuki suddenly spoke up blinking a couple of times. "That name isn't Japanese."

"You haven't noticed the _really_ big guy in class?" Keigo leaned in close causing the female to flinch.

"I've seen him..."

"That's Chad. Except his name is actually Japanese but he looks Mexican because he's half Japanese, half Mexican." The shortest of the boy's speak up. "He's also a very nice guy despite being as big as he is."

Yuki let out a deep sigh and began to eat her bento. She didn't expect a big huge male to suddenly come up and set a bird down on the ground. Keigo became very bouncy all of a sudden. "Chad! Where have you been!"

"I got hit by a mo-pad." Chad spoke up.

"Really?" The male shook his head. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I did. I took the guy who was riding the mopad to the hospital."

"That explains why you weren't here this morning." Rukia took a deep drink of her apple juice.

"What a pretty bird." Orihime had suddenly gotten up and was looking right at the bird. "Hello birdy. My name is Inoue Orihime."

"Hello. My name is Shibata Yuichi." The cockatiel spoke up.

"So cute!" The female bubbled out.

Yuki though glanced up and found herself suddenly paling due to the fact something felt off about the bird. Rukia and Ichigo were off to the side talking about something again, when Tatsuki came up.

"Are you sure you should have a bird Chad? You are living on your own?" The female looked pale as she stared at the bird. This meant that Yuki wasn't the only person who thought something was off.

"No one else would take him because all of his other owners died mysteriously." The big guy spook up.

"Aw! Poor birdy. I want to take him home with me." Orihime cooed.

Tatsuki though let out a deep sigh. "Why do I think it is a good idea that you're out of an apartment right now and can't keep a bird in the hotel with you?"

The busty female simply continued to stare at the bird in the cage. That was until Ichigo spoke up. "Chad... something really feels off about that bird you know."

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs and Orihime suddenly blushed and hurried away from him and back to the group of females. The big guy simply let out a grunt before saying, "I'm fine."

"Getting hit by a mo-pad isn't being fine Chad," Keigo shook his head at the big guy in disbelief.

"I also got hit by a steel beam." The male stated, simply sitting down and eating his food.

Yuki walked over to where Ichigo and Rukia were standing against the fence. "Why do I get the strange feeling that something is wrong with that bird."

"Rukia says it isn't a hollow but a spirit that needs to be crossed over." Ichigo spoke up.

The white haired female found herself blushing. "How can you speak of it that easily. It is honestly pretty creepy you know. I mean, the other owners of that bird died, so something has to be up. That is just basic common sense."

"Except we can't tell anything just yet." Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "Ichigo, why don't we have Hitsugaya-san come over after school so we can discuss the problem and what to do with it. She is after all, knowledgeable about what is going on. More then one brain to figure things out should help."

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped the words out.

"I was talking about having more then one person helping me figure things out you moron!" The small female suddenly kicked him in the shin.


	9. Ichigo's Sisters

**I Dream of Ice  
><em>~Ichigo's Sisters~<em>**

Yuki found herself heading to Ichigo's place after school. She wondered why she felt nervous and why her cheeks kept heating up. When she stopped to think about it though, she realized it might have to do with the fact she had never been inside the home of a boy before and that was causing her to fret greatly.

She went home to change out of her clothes into a nice white dress with lace at the bottom that was also strapless as the weather was warm. She also put a hat on her head to block the sunshine from being in her face. Her sandal clad feet also felt nice and cool as she walked and she found herself meeting up with Rukia Kuchiki outside the door.

"We are going in under the pretense that we are studying in Ichigo's room so that his family doesn't suspect anything is amiss." The small female stated firmly.

"Can I ask where you are staying?" Yuki asked out of curiosity, not at all expecting the answer she ended up getting.

"Ichigo's closet." The two girls walked up to the door, Rukia still in her uniform while Yuki was changed while both carried their school bags. At first what the girl said didn't register, but when it clicked that Rukia was actually serious she felt her cheeks suddenly flush up again. The small shinigami knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a small female preteen. At first, the girl looked at Rukia and didn't say anything, but then her eyes fell upon Yuki, her eyes going wide. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Chi myown. You're the artist who goes by Chi-Chi Neko!"

The small female opened her mouth before shutting it again. "Umm..."

Rukia though interrupted the conversation. "We go to your brother Ichigo's school and we are here to study."

"Chi-Chi Neko goes to Ichi-nii's school!" The small female clapped her hands together. "This is so cool! And you are even cuter in person."

"What is she talking about?" The small female gave her a confused look, but then shrugged her shoulders. "Your brother is..."

"Up in his room." The small girl stated. "My name is Kurosaki Yuzu by the way."

"Mine is Hitsugaya Yuki." The white haired female stated, suddenly afraid that her secret was out and she wouldn't be able to stay at the school as everyone.

"Our names are similar. That is so Kuwaii!" Yuzu's eyes suddenly went big, but Rukia thankfully dragged Yuki away from the girl and up to Ichigo's room. They both sat down on the bed and Yuki was surprised to see that Ichigo was working away at his homework. Or perhaps he was scribbling things down. There was no way that he could actually be working on his school work... he was supposed to be a delinquent.

The orange haired teen suddenly glanced up, watching her carefully. "You are wondering why I am doing my school work despite the fact I look like a delinquent?"

Yuki opened her mouth. "Well... umm... those things don't typically go hand in hand."

"That is because I'm not a delinquent. Certain people like to pick fights with me simply because my hair color is different and they assume I must bleach it. It's my natural hair color. I don't want to change my hair color though because it is a part of me and something my mother left me. I do my school work so the teachers have one less reason to talk down on me. Though... the home room teacher is less likely to judge people."

"We're not here to talk about this." Rukia let out a deep sigh. "We were here to discuss the Hollows, particularly that bird."

"I'm not sure how to get the bird from Chad long enough to pass the spirit onto the other world."

"Aren't you invisible to most people when you are in your shinigami form?" Yuki stated, causing Ichigo to blink at her. "_Why do I think he lied to me about doing school work simply because he wanted me to like him. I mean, that was STUPID._"

"Ichigo tends not to notice things. For example, I noticed your spiritual pressure the first day you came to class. Him..." Rukia paused. "He can't follow a reiatsu trail worth beans."

"Hey! I just can't easily distinguish different spiritual pressures. They all feel the same! I haven't _been_ at this as long as you either Rukia." Ichigo stated.

"I honestly don't understand anything she just said just now." Yuki let out a deep sigh.

"See. I'm not the only one on this." The male let out a deep sigh.

"Doesn't change the fact you are horribly dense about noticing things." Rukia shook her head, glancing at Yuki then. The female suddenly blushed, wondering what Rukia was trying to imply about it. The female closed her violet eyes. "There are some things people are naturally dense about for a period of time, which is completely natural. The stuff we're talking about _isn't _that kind of stuff."

"Since you are really good friends with Chad, don't you know where he lives." The other small female spoke up.

It was then that the door was opened and Yuzu came in carrying a trey of food. Her brown eyes sparkled and she carried the trey over to her brother's desk. "I didn't know you went to school with a pop star, Ichi-nii."

Yuki suddenly found her skin paling and her cheeks flushing up. Ichigo scratched her head. "I don't know what you are talking about." He glanced between Rukia and Yuki and noticed that Yuzu was looking right at the white haired girl. "Look, Yuki may look like she is a pop star, but that honestly doesn't mean she is one."

"But she is Chi-Chi Neko. Don't you remember going with dad, Karen and me to the concert?" Yuzu stated just as another girl came into the room and hooked her arm under the brown haired Kurosaki child's.

"Ichi-nii blocked out the entire experience because dad made a complete idiot of himself." The girl stated, dragging her sister out of the room. She then turned and bowed towards Yuki. "I apologize for my sister's intrusion. Ichi-nii doesn't usually bring friends home from school other then Tatsuki and she hasn't been coming around for awhile now."

"Seriously, Yuzu can be a pain sometimes." Ichigo stated, turning back towards the two girls.

"Don't say that! You're lucky to have a cute little sister! I don't have any siblings... so..." Yuki glanced at the ground.

"I'm not saying being an only child is great. If you want a sibling for a day, go ahead and borrow Karen any time you want. But not Yuzu... she's got... some problems." The boy let out a deep sigh.

"That is kind of mean Ichigo." Rukia shook her head at him while the other female nodded.

It was then that said sister came into the room. "Ichi-nii, after your friends are gone would you still take a bath with me?"

Ichigo's eyebrow suddenly twitched. "Hell no! Yuzu, how many times have I told you, you're too old for that now!" Yuki watched as Ichigo went to the door and shoved his sister out and slammed the door. "You two were saying what I said was mean, but how do you think her classmates would take what she just said? Yuzu and Karin are in the fifth grade and are eleven years old."

He went and sat down at the desk and Rukia suddenly spoke up. "Are you this pop star that she was talking about? Is that why you asked me if Soul Society was a musical group or something like that?"

"A talent agency I think is what I asked." Yuki glanced at the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you are a pop star or not. A person is a person and I can't blame you if you are one for wanting to get away from all of that. People's fans don't always have a great deal of respect for them."


	10. Chad

**I Dream of Ice  
><strong>_**~Chad~**_

"It doesn't matter if you are a pop star or not. A person is a person and I can't blame you if you are one for wanting to get away from all of that. People's fans don't always have a great deal of respect for them." Ichigo's words caused Yuki to blush, before she dipped her head down in embarrassment.

Rukia however changed the subject. "We need to decide on the best tactic of dealing with Chad's bird. Do you have any idea how to do this?"

"Well, as I was asking, doesn't Kurosaki know where Chad happens to live?" Yuki asked her question again.

"Yeah, I actually do know where he lives so we could stop by his place in order to get the bird from him, but the problem is knowing when he'll be home or not. Chad's got band practice and other things in his life." Ichigo glanced up at the ceiling.

It was at this point in time they heard a noise coming from down stairs. The three headed down the stairs and didn't find anyone in there so Ichigo led them into the clinic where they found Ichigo's two sister and his father running around taking care of some emergency patients. Yuki first heard something about a major pileup, only to then find herself being handed a nurse outfit while Ichigo was told he could just head over to the corner and curl up into a ball.

Rukia was also made to dress up in a uniform and she also ended up running around. The big surprise came when Chad was brought into the room along with his bird. Rukia nodded her head. "It looks like all we have to do is wait for tomorrow morning to take care of the bird."

"Yuki-chan, do you and Rukia-chan want to have a sleepover with us?" Yuzu suddenly piped up. Ichigo's cheeks suddenly flushed up, but his father was really adamant about the situation. And thus she ended up going back to her house to get a sleep over bag and she found herself bedding down in the twins room and eating popcorn with the small shinigami. Nothing much ended up happening, but in the morning they found that Chad was gone.

The next thing she knew the other two were pursuing Chad and Karin had disappeared. She tried finding Karin, but once she came across Chad, Rukia and Ichigo the whole situation was over. She let out a deep sigh of frustration, wishing that she could actually do something to help everyone out. She felt rather useless and she ended up returning to Ichigo's house and picking up her stuff. She then began to walk home.

"_Do you really want to be able to help everyone?_" A voice in her head asked.

"_Yes... I really want to help people, but the truth of the matter is I don't have that strong of a power. No, I don't have any powers at all. I wish I could help take care of the things that are going around me because I know that something big is going down._" She let out a deep sigh and opened up her apartment door and went to check her e-mails.

On the e-mail she found herself letting out a deep breath of agent was trying to beg her to come back to her singing career. This caused her to flop back and let out a deep sigh. She began to think about what had occurred that day and found herself more frustrated then she had ever been. She also remembered something that Chad person had said. "_New girl can see ghosts, does this mean newer girl can see them as well._"

"_This means that people at school are likely to find out about my ability, right? Maybe they'll even be able to find out that I'm a singer too. Maybe I should just go back to what I was doing? But I'm tired of singing. I did this because there was something that I felt like I had to do. Well, I can always do my homework and get it done with._"

Unfortunately though, her homework took little time and she found herself flopping onto her bed. The voice spoke up. "_While you don't want to go back to your musical career, this doesn't mean you can't go to your quiet place and write songs._"

Letting out a deep sigh she stood up and got her tape recorder before flopping down on the bed for a third time. She turned the recorder on and closed her eyes, allowing the coolness to suddenly surround her as she lay there. "_The problem is, the more I go to this place the more I feel like I am seperating myself from the living world._"

The place was cold and barren, but she never felt like the cold would ever kill her. Softly, she began to sing to herself.

_I am searching for that place  
>A place of perpetual peace<br>That place that I belong  
>Where my love comes in song<br>The place where I see  
>Someone looking up to me<br>Those green eyes staring  
>Ever so dear and caring<br>Where has that little one  
>Where has he gone<em>

At this, she opened her eyes, "Where has that little one gone? Why am I so focused on this little brother I've never heard of before."

Sitting up, she decided to send an e-mail to her agent. "_I was wondering if it would be possible to see if I had any siblings. I keep dreaming of this sibling that..._"

This caused Yuri to let out a sigh. "I don't think my agent can help me find him. Particularly since I am still of the belief that my brother is a figment of my imagination. And yet while my mind says this my heart is saying a completely different thing. I guess I could try asking Rukia again about this captain she spoke of, but she is being so secritive.


	11. Mod Souls

**I Dream of Ice**

_**~Mod Soul~**_

The next morning Yuki awoke from what was a nice dream. She let out a deep sigh before getting dressed in her school uniform. She then swung her bag over her shoulder and left her apartment, locking the door before she left. She then headed off to school, her mood rather good and light. Upon arriving at the school she was greeted by Orihime.

The girl's eyes went wide and she was her usual bouncy self. In some ways Yuki found herself annoyed by the girl, but she honestly didn't hate her despite this. As she set her backpack down, she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind in a manner that caused her bust to move up a bit. The uncomfortable situation caused her cheeks to turn red.

It was then that she heard the sound of something hitting flesh and she could hear Tatsuki's voice speaking up. "Chizuru! Seriously, learn to leave people alone! Just because you're gay doesn't mean other people are!"

"Yes... but I want to fondle those breasts that are just the right size for her body." Chizuru commented, drool coming out of her mouth. Tatsuki suddenly elbowed the girl in the face.

"I'm sorry for her behavior. Nomally she just hits on Orihime." The dark haired girl sighed before heading over to her desk.

Orihime glanced at Yuki, giving the girl a strange look. "Well... Yuki-chan is really cute. I am quite sure she can get any guy she wants."

"_Any guy that I want?_" Yuki found herself blinking a couple of times. It was then that Ichigo came into the room followed closely by Rukia. "_There is no way that Kurosaki Ichigo would ever notice me._" Her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep red and she buried her face in her book. "_On to of this he knows that am a pop star! I don't want to date a guy that thinks of me as a popularity gimmick! And I don't like him that way!_"

Peeking over the top of the book, she thought of something. "_Except he didn't treat me like a pop star. He brushed it off and treated me like a normal person._"

She blushed again and found him looking at her, only to find herself ducking down. It was just her luck that Rukia took Ichigo out of the room and she was able to finally no longer hide behind her book. She found herself eating lunch with Orihime and Tatsuki, who turned out to be very nice girls despite the fact the orange haired girl was very eccentric with the way she thought.

Yuki however felt a strange spiritual pressure and as she looked at the window and there was a scrapping sound. The next thing she knew she was blinking a couple of times and starring into the eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo. Except... it wasn't the substitute shinigami. The feeling she got from the person was different and she felt her straw slip out of her mouth.

The next thing she knew, the fake Ichigo had kissed Orihime on the hand and had kissed Tatsuki on the cheek. The girl suddenly went ballistic but this person wasn't finished. He managed to lean over and leave a nice warm kiss on Yuki's lips. Her cheeks suddenly flared up a deep crimson and she felt the heat rising into her cheeks.

It was then that the real Ichigo and Rukia showed up. The substitute shinigami began to fight the fake. There was one thing that Yuki was sure of. Ichigo had seen the fake kiss her. The next thing she knew, she was standing up and hurrying out of the classroom. "_Why? Why me? Why did my first kiss have to be with the fake and not the real one?_"

She felt herself running at a fast pace until she found herself in front of an elementary school. She wiped away one of the few tears that had managed to fall. "_What is going on? Why is their a fake Ichigo?_" She then glanced up and noticed the children playing in the yard and noticed to familiar faces. "This is the school Kurosaki's little sisters go to."

The two girls came near her and she ducked behind a wall to hide herself. Yuzu spoke up. "I'm telling you! Chi-Chi Neko is a friend of Ichi-nii!"

"I don't believe it. Karin... I know Yuzu never lies, but she _has _to be lying about this!" Another girl spoke up.

"I don't know," the other girl shook her head. "Even if that girl was Chi-Chi Neko you should allow her some privacy Yuzu."

"Come on! Getting to meet her was so cool!" Yuzu squealed.

"Forget about it Yuzu. Karin's never been a fan of her music so she'll never get it."

"I never said I don't like her music. I just don't like the way you idolize her. Don't you think there is a reason why she's taking a break?"

"To write her next album!" Yuzu piped up.

Yuki found herself letting out a deep sigh before glancing up. "_Just my luck... it is going to get out that I am here in Karakura Town."_

She stayed there with her eyes closed, not paying attention to anything that was going on. However, she found herself freezing when she felt the presence of the fake again. Just as quickly as she felt it, she found herself no longer feeling it. She then heard a couple kids complaining about some monster kid breaking their gaming system.

The white haired teen let out a deep breath and began to walk away. She continued to walk for some time, only to glance up and see that she was back where she started. She felt the presence of a Hollow and peeked in to see that a hollow was after three little boy's. The fake suddenly appeared and began to pummel the Hollow.

She then saw Ichigo and Rukia appear, and watched as the girl used an ability to get up onto the roof. Blinking a couple of times, Yuki wondered if she could do it was well. She found herself walking to the side of the building and the next thing she knew she was up on the roof, her face red from fright. Ichigo and Rukia had just finished speaking with a man in a green striped hat. "Now who is your friend?"

"None of your business. Your job is that of a merchant Urahara." Rukia snapped the words out before the man dissapeared.

Ichigo reached up and scratched his head. "I guess I owe you an apology on top of an explanation."

"I'll explain." The dark haired shinigami snapped at the teenager. "But first... how did you get up here?"

"I saw how you did it." Yuki's breath came ragged. "I am not sure... if I can do that again. I got to the top and felt as if I would fall, my energy drained so much."

Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "I see. I'm the one who owes you an apology, not Ichigo. I purchased what was supposed to be a regular soul candy so that his body wouldn't just lie around scarring people. However, we got a mod soul instead and he rather... had a mind of his own."

"I shouldn't be apologizing? Rukia, that _thing_ used my body to kiss Yuki! That's... that's..."

"So then it was only half way a stranger for my first kiss," Yuki smiled, her eyes closed so she couldn't see Ichigo's cheeks suddenly flush up. "That isn't as bad as what I was thinking."

"Yeah... but I've got a reputation." Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll modify every bodies memories." Rukia's tone was dark. "As for Yuki, your reputation with her is different then the others. She's keeping your secret just as you're keeping hers."

"What do you mean I'm keeping her secret? What secret?" The orange haired teen had a sudden look of confusion on his face.

"That I'm Chi-Chi Neko. You're sister Yuzu though has already told a friend, so... I don't know how long I'll be able to keep the secret."

"Oh... that? It isn't that big of a deal." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, you're being a subsittute shinigami and seeing ghosts isn't a big deal to me either." Yuki found herself smiling.

"How about I help you down from the roof." Ichigo stated. "You look rather tired."

"Indeed." Rukia agreed.


	12. Dreams of Memories

**Chapter 12: Dreams of Memories**

Yuki found herself quite glad that Ichigo and Rukia helped her back to her apartment. They of course didn't stay and she found herself feeling lonely, wishing that she wasn't so alone in life. Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself flopping down onto her bed, pulling the nice warm covers up to her chin. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted off to sleep. She at first felt a nice chill in her body as she slipped into the dream. She opened her green eyes and looked around, seeing a field of green.

A voice came from the side. "Nee-chan!"

Yuki found herself turning her head to see the small boy running towards her. She found herself opening up her arms and the small boy hurried into them. She found herself singing then as she carried the boy through the snow. They eventually came to a small house and she found herself lighting up the fire. The boy came and sat next to her, snuggling close. Eventually the boy drifted off to sleep as she did see.

The warmth remained, but the same voice... of the boy with white hair and green eyes like her... suddenly came through the darkness. "Nee-chan!" And then. "Nee-chan, where did you go! Why can't I find you! I'm scared."

Yuki looked around, hoping to see some kind of light that would let her see who the boy was. "Little one! Where are you!"

She kept moving forward, trying to find out where the child was. "_No..._" She thought to herself. "_I'm looking for my little brother._" Yuki suddenly found a spark of light and hurried forward. She found herself out on a flat area that ended in a cliff like attribute. A boy stood there looking out at the sky, his arms folded across his chest. He had white hair and Yuki assumed he also had green eyes. She stepped forward, frowning as she did so. "Hey..."

The boy turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. The "life" that had been there before seemed to be gone and the boy seemed irritated to see her. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Actually... do you have any proof that you are my sister? Because I would love to hear it."

"I..." Yuki frowned. "I know because..." It was then that the boy happened to disappear from in front of her and was replaced by Rukia. The girl was dressed completely in white.

"Yuki... don't come near. Just forget about all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... me for starts. I've tried explaining to you that... well... my job is dangerous and getting Ichigo involved was bad enough."

"But wait... are you saying I should forget about him?"

"Him? Whose him?"

"Him, as in my brother." Yuki looked at the ground.

"Who? No... seriously. You don't have a brother. There is no record of you having any family. You don't belong anywhere. So stay. Stay where you can finally have a place. Don't dig into this any farther then you have."

Yuki opened her mouth to say something else, only to find her phone ringing. Letting out a deep sigh she went to the phone and picked it up. "_Yuki! It's your agent._"

"I told you. I was taking a break."

"_Except I've gone and booked you for something._"

"What? I told you that I needed a break! I can't just..." Yuki closed her eyes. "There is something important that I have to find and I have the feeling this is my only chance. I mean... I've gone a long time with a bunch of fans who only care about me being... some kind of idol... some toy. They don't see me as an actual person. I want to find that one person who can see me as a person."

"_Don't tell me that you're trying to fall in love!_"

"Fall in love? No... no. I mean, if that happens that happens and there is honestly nothing I can do about this situation. No... I'm actually trying to do some research into my family. I'm trying to find someone important."

"_Yuki... you don't have any family._"

"Then explain to me why I remember having a little brother. I need to find him."

"_Still... I have this thing booked. You can't just disapear. If you show up randomly you'll make it so that your fans are less likely to go and find you. And believe me, it will also make it easier for you to come back after you decide to finish. If you're looking for a younger brother... I'm assuming it is a younger brother, you'll need a way to take care of him. Don't throw it away just because you are so desperate._"

"I... just... just this once. I don't want you going and booking things without my permission. In fact, I'm a bit confused why you didn't consult me about this."

"_Because this is an issue of needing an answer quickly and I couldn't get a hold of you when I needed to._

"That's..." Yuki frowned. "Do I need to get a new manager?"

"_Why?_"

"You're doing things without my orders."

"_I've been in control of every thing from the start of your career._"

"Yes. And I need to learn to do things on my own as well as begin to make my own choices. I'm not even sure if I want to have the same image that I had before."

"_There is nothing wrong with having a clean image. It's actually expected that idols have a rather clean image._"

"I'm not talking about not having a clean image anymore. I feel like my music has lost it's soul and I really just need to find myself so that I can... well, be me, rather then some commercialized image that people except me to be. I think finding my brother will help me to make that image clear. So please... just give me the time I need. Unless I do this my music won't grow."

"_All right, all right. I'll back off after this._"


	13. Embarrassing

_I believe I've caught all the times I've called Yuki "Yumi", but I could be wrong._

**Chapter 13: Embarrassing**

Yuki looked over the information given to her about her new gig and frowned, tugging at a strand of hair as she read about the person who she would be preforming with. "Don Kanoji... spirit hunter. Great... of all things they could have placed me with it has to be some guy who pretends to see spirits."

She placed the folder into her bag and then got up to go to school, her bag swing over his shoulder. She hurried down the stairs and arrived in her class just as some of her classmates were doing that strange catch phrase of the person she would be having to work with. Letting out a sigh, she found herself closing her eyes as Ichigo complained about such shows. "_On one side I'm glad he also has a problem with these kinds of shows, but on the other I have to wonder what will happen if he were to see me up on stage with that guy. Goodness knows I'm not actually looking forward to it._"

She dug into her studies then and ate her lunch in silence. She couldn't help but hear that everyone was excited about this Don Kanoji place, but what was even more exciting to everyone was her appearance. Keigo even brought out a pair of Chi-Chi Neko ears that he places on his head. "Also... Chi-Chi Neko is going to show up taking a break from her break. I am so excited to see her. Maybe I'll be able to get near her and go out on a date with her. She is so _cute. _If you're a fan you certainly can't go without a pair of these."

"_As if. Idol otaku._"

The small female suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind and felt someone start to grope her. The female who was trying to grope her breathed right on her ear. "Yuki-chan! You're adorable enough..."

It was then that the Chizuru was forced to let go as someone clocked her. Yuki could hear Tatsuki's voice and found herself letting out a sigh of relief. The girl who came to her rescue spoke up. "Seriously... knock it off Chizuru. One of these days someone is going to arrest you for being molestation."

"That would be wonderful. I hope that I get arrested by the person I am charged with molesting so we can do it in a jail cell."

"Seriously... your mind doesn't work right!"

"My mind works perfectly fine!"Chizuru's mouth turned up into a pout.

Yuki tried her best to block out what was going on around her, tilting her head to the side in hopes that the whole thing would blow over. She turned her head to see that Ichigo was not in a good mood. "Kurosaki... what happens to be the matter?"

"This whole Don Kanoji stuff. It's honestly for the birds and they know it bothers me, but they do it anyways. That whole laugh and stuff. I'm likely going to have to go tonight because my sisters will want to go."

"_So he doesn't like this kind of stuff anymore then I do. Wait... he didn't mention anything about Chi-Chi Neko._" Yuki took a deep breath. "Kurosaki... have you forgotten?"

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. "Oh... yeah. The twins like Chi-Chi Neko as well, so I guess it won't be that bad." This comment caused Yuki to blush. "Yuzu's into all sorts of pop stars regardless of whether they actually have talent, but Karen actually likes the music for this one despite the fact she tries to pretend she doesn't as she's a tomboy. This means that she'll have something to enjoy tonight as she isn't into this whole Don Kanoji either."

Yuki swallowed. "Do you like her music, this Chi-Chi Neko?"

The orange haired boy remained silent for a few minutes then spoke. "Yeah... but it also feels like something is missing." Yuki felt herself paled. "I don't mean that her music doesn't have any soul, but it feels like she's missing something important in her life. There is this feeling she is looking for something, so I'm not surprised she took a break. I'm kind of surprised she's coming back."

"I don't know... perhaps her talent agent is annoying."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that too." He then paused. "I didn't insult you by saying that you're looking for something."

"No... I'm actually trying to find my family. Somewhere I have a little brother, a place to belong."

"Ignore Keigo. He's an idiot. And a masochist."He looked at Rukia. "Ignore her too. She likes to go with the flow of things way too much."

After school let out Yuki headed to the place that they would be feeling and Don Kanoji came up to. "Well if it isn't the sweet little Chi-Chi Neko! How are you doing today!"

"Not very well. I'm actually supposed to be taking a break from my singing."

"No, no, no. A true artist never takes a break. They may take a breather from their fans, but they never, ever stop. Creativity runs in their blood."

Yuki smiled. "Tell that to my agent. I'm writing songs all the time. I've wanted to try something new though, but I haven't yet had time to try out any sports."

"Being it top condition is important as well."

Yuki let out a sigh of relief and found herself ushered into the trailer prepared for her to do her makeup and to dress in her outfit. She stood still while her makeup was put on and she felt as if tonight would go well. It was then that she felt a sudden shiver down her back and an icy feeling, as if she were on a plain of ice. Her make up artists asked her what ever may be the matter and she shook her head. "It's gone. I'm quite fine."


	14. Powerless

**Chapter 14: Powerless**

The shiver that ran down Yuki's spin wasn't something that her words, "_it's gone. I'm quite fine,_" could easily brush off. The feeling that something was going to happen simply wouldn't go away and she found herself pacing in her room until it was time to go onto the stage. She walked onto the stage and found herself taking a deep breath as she looked around the stage area. She could hear a very particular sound, but decided that it was best just to ignore the whole problem and turn her attention towards not losing her cool in front of her fans.

She watched as the fans began to gather and she could hear them cheering for herself and Don Kanoji. She scanned the crowd and caught site of her various classmates. She hoped that none of them would in fact recognize her and she feared what would happen if they found out. So much would be her dream of making friends. Finally, it came time to go on stage and sing for the crowd before Don Kanoji went on. She waved at everyone and then put her hands up in the classic kitty pose. "Mew, everyone! Welcome!"

A cheer went off and she started into her song.

_The summer breeze blows on by  
>As I sit on the bench by the beach<br>Wondering when my true love will come  
>When will I get my first kiss<br>Will it taste like summer strawberries  
>Or the crepes with cinnamon cream<em>

_The summer breeze blows on by  
>I watch the setting sun all alone<br>That really cute guy I want  
>I just haven't yet met<br>As I sit there eating my cremey  
>cremey, creamy crepe of yumminess<em>

_The summer breeze blows on by  
>And finally that guy comes along<br>He happens to be my true love  
>I have the sweetest first kiss<br>That does taste like summer strawberries  
>And the crepes with cinnamon cream<em>

_The summer breeze blows on by  
>I watch the setting sun with him<br>He told me that true love would come  
>I would just have to wait my turn<br>His iciness melting for me  
>Him being sugary sweet always there for me<em>

Yuki took a deep breath and stepped off stage, stopping short to see her agent frowning at her. "That last part wasn't in the song before."

"For some reason it felt like it belonged all of a sudden. I really can't explain it or how my flow works. But you know it sells."

The woman shook her head. "Yes... but..." The woman was about to say how much Yuki never tried compared to other popstars but found herself able to do anything easily. The woman let out a sigh and backed off, knowing that Yuki was a force of her own. The girl then went back on to be there as Don Kanoji did his thing, and to her shock and dismay it happened to be the exorcism of a spirit.

"_That's what happened to send shivers down my spine. I honestly don't know what this man is thinking._" She suddenly heard Ichigo yelling and turned her head to see him acting up and the look on Rukia's face. "_No... this can't possibly be a good thing._"

The next thing she know the weird people from that shop showed up and she found herself taking a deep breath as they let Ichigo out of his body and he came rushing over. Don Kanoji was then pulled into the abandoned hospital by the oranged haired teen and Yuki found herself blinking at the crowd. She grabbed her mike. "I think I should see what Mr. Kanoji is up to. Don't ya think."

She then hurried into the room. "_My real personality isn't this soft little kitten. No... the real softy would be my little brother. I can't tell my agent though that the last part I added was about my brother. She... I think... doesn't believe that I have one._" The girl then hurried off and up the stairs. "_More importantly... if I stayed there, they would be attracted to me. I'm so glad they never show up at concerts, these Hollows."_

It was then that it sprung in front of her and she was knocked to the ground. She let out a scream and she could hear her fans outside suddenly getting upset. Ichigo then hurried to her, his sword getting stuck in the ceiling. While Don Kanoji talked things over with Ichigo... the man was a tad odd... she went to the window and yelled out. "Don't worry. We're all right!"

She could hear the positive sounds of the crowd. Ichigo then turned to her."Yuki... you don't have any powers."

"That may be true, but as you told Don Kanoji... we can't have the fans in danger and I've got a high spiritual pressure as well. I might as well stick with you." She then took a deep breath. "As much as I hate admitting this, I'm the most likely target having spiritual pressure but no powers."

"You kids got spunk and resolve." Don Kanoji held a thumb up and they headed to the stairs. Things then progressed well... except for the fact Yuki was bothered by the fact she could do anything.

"_If you want to do something... really want to do something... believe it or not you can..._"Yuki shook her head at the inner voice in her head. It had come to her off and on over the years, but at this point she was simply displeased with the idea that she stuck hearing her fears of not being able to protect herself iterated by said voice. It had always been something she had brushed off, ignored when she wrote her songs unless it was actually helpful in writing a song.

Fact was though she was powerless.

When things were said and done sh went and waved to the crowd with Don Kanoji. Truth was though, while everyone thought they were the heroes, they were not. This thought stung her greatly, but she couldn't figure out the reason.


	15. Time

_Note – I wrote a one-shot called 'I Dream of Ice: Aikatsu!" that is a crossover with Aikatsu!. It rather fits as Aikatsu! is an idol Anime._

**Chapter 15: Time**

Ichigo disappeared soon after that incident but Yuki found herself having to stay behind and great her fans. She could see Ichigo and Rukia slipping through the crowd and she could feel a pang of jealousy that Rukia got to spend as much time as she did with Ichigo. "You know that she stays in Ichigo's closet. How would it look for an idol staying in a boy's closet, let alone his house."She would have shook her head at that stupid voice in her head if it weren't for the fact she was busy blowing kisses to her fans and striking cat poses.

After they were gone she went to the trailer and cleaned up and got ready to go home. She stepped away from the trailer in her school uniform when she suddenly heard the voices of a couple of her classmates. She stopped short and spun around to head back past the tailor to avoid them when Keiko suddenly spoke up. "I can't believe that Ichigo is a closet Chi-Chi Neko fan. It's not fair that he tried to get her autograph before me." The boy paused when he saw the white haired teen. "Hey! Yuki! I didn't know you were a Chi-Chi Neko fan too! Actually, I didn't know girls were into her too."

Yuki turned around. "What do you mean by 'into her'?"

Mizuiro tilted his head. "You just implied Asano that she has a crush on Chi-Chi Neko."

The other boy's eyes widened suddenly. "I am so sorry Yuki-chan! I meant that you happened to be into her as in you thought she was an awesome idol. I think I just messed up even more."

Yuki choose then to ignore him. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"Asano wanted Chi-Chi Neko's autograph."

"You're here to get her autograph here."

"No... you could say I got lost." Yuki folded her arms behind her back. "Unfortunately I couldn't find anyone to show me my way out as they have all packed up and gone home."

Asano began to pout then. "But... but..."

Mizuiro turned the other boy around. "Come on Asano. Let's be nice and show Yuki the way out of here."

The girl let out a sigh of relief that her two classmates hadn't figured out her identity. She didn't know what she would do if it happened to be leaked, as this would make it very hard for her to go to and from school anymore. For now though she would simply follow them out of the place. Upon arriving at the edge she waved by. Keigo began to pout. "We could walk you home."

Mizuiro grabbed his friend by the collar. "You and I were having troubles navigating that place on our own, so it is reasonable someone else would. Yuki can very well take care of herself. Plus, she doesn't want you knowing where she lives. What girl would want that?"

Keigo let out a whining sound as he was drug away and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. She then began to walk home, wondering though if she could very well protect herself. She carried pepper spray in case of an emergency, but having Ichigo protect her like he had was honestly frustrating to no Rukia could honestly take care of herself.

She arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door, slipping in and locking it behind her. Despite being on hiatus from her career she found herself unable to stop writing songs.

Locked away in the dark

Wondering when the next

Monster will in fact come

Looking at the window

At the full moon outside

Where is a safe place

For me to go and be

I need no knight in shining armor

Thought having one by my side is nice

I can't think of a reason though

I can fight my own battles

And yet here I am scared of the dark

Locked away in the dark

Wondering when the next

Monster will in fact come

Looking at the window

At the full moon outside

Where is a safe place

For me to go and be

The monster is under my bed

Keeping me from sleeping at night

I don't want to look under there

Lest I a hand reaches out at me

And drags me underneath to be his queen

Locked away in the dark

Wondering when the next

Monster will in fact come

Looking at the window

At the full moon outside

Where is a safe place

For me to go and be

There is one safe place I can go

One thought that keeps me going

I keep searching for that thing

And I think it can keep them away

Those horrible, horrible monsters

Locked away in the dark

Wondering when the next

Monster will in fact come

Looking at the window

At the full moon outside

Where is a safe place

For me to go and be

Yuki breathed a sigh and flopped down on her futon, thinking of that little brother she happened to be looking for. She drifted off to sleep and soon was able to see him. He looked older, like some of the other dreams she had and never really remembered. He had his back turned to her, and then he suddenly turned. She found herself flinching as his eyes were cold. Gone was the soft, sweet charm she had always associated with this child. There also seemed some kind of disgust as he looked at her and this caused her to suddenly sit up.

"I'm running out of time in finding him..." The girl blinked a couple of times. "I won't be able to find him if I don't become stronger. I need pepper spray of all things in case I am mugged at night, or a strong guy on my arm. I think I know exactly which club I want to join now as it will help me to my long term goal."


	16. Club Searching

_Note – I wrote a one-shot called 'I Dream of Ice: Aikatsu!" that is a crossover with Aikatsu!. It rather fits as Aikatsu! is an idol Anime._

**Chapter 15: Club Searching**

Yuki was nervous the next day as she had made up her mind about which club she wanted to join, but she also wasn't sure how well joining the club would be recieved, particularly since she wanted to just be there to learn and not actually compete in anything. On top of this tests were coming up and she had to study for them. She knew that she would do fine, but it was truely her first test in a real school as she had always been to busy for her career.

"_Always to busy to look for him as well._" Yuki swallowed, not liking what the voice said in her head. She played over the song she had written last night over and over in her head until she calmed down. She finally felt relieved enough to tie the bow on her uniform and to open the door with her school pack swung over her shoulder. She headed over to the classroom and sat at her desk, a smile on her face. She found herself stopping short when she saw the teacher look at Ichigo and some of the other students.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki..." She began to call out various people who had been there that night, but thankfully her name wasn't on the list. "The principle wants to speak to you in his office as a group. Something to do with what happened last night."

"_Thank goodness. My identity is safe._"

"_Yes... but at what cost. The only reason you want to keep your identity secret is because you want to keep the life you have with your little brother seperate from the life you have as an idol. You don't want to share it with him._"

"_No... that isn't true._"

"Oh... and Hitsugaya Yuki... after the principle is done with them, he would like to see you about something as well. Likely something to do with transfer papers."

The small female paled upon being called out as all eyes were on her. "_Come on Yuki. You're not like this one stage._" She crossed her arms in a delicate manner before following the others to the door. She waited outside of the office until Orihime and Tatsuki came out of the room and Yuki thought it was her chance to say something about clubs. "Um... could I ask you something about clubs?"

Orihime and Tatsuki looked at her with surprised looks, not saying anything. The busty female suddenly held up her thumb. "Don't worry Yuki-chan. I'll introduce you to the other handicrafts members after you're done in the office."

"Wait..."

The other female looked at her carefully before letting out a sigh. She titled her head in the direction that the other girl went. "Don't mind Orihime. She tends to jump to conclusions."

Yuki looked back at the door, her nervousness back. "You were called in with them, but have left already."

"I told the principle that Orihime and I had nothing to do with their group. I can't believe Ichigo did that... but then he has been acting odd. Like the other day when he... well, I know he did something wierd, but I can't quite remember it." Tatsuki watched her carefully. "Don't worry about Ichigo. He's got an odd bit of luck about him, so he'll end up not having troubles with this particular perdiciment. It's the short one that will get him out of trouble."

"Rukia-chan?"

"No... the other one. Though she might do that as..." A sudden yelling for them to get back and Rukia bolting out the door sticking her tounge out in the direction of the office caused Yuki to suddenly blink. Who ever had been yelling started to yell at Rukia as well. Soon it died down and she was asked to go in while Tatsuki was asked which way Rukia went. The girl flat out said they likely headed back to class and took off.

Yuki stepped in and stood in front of the principle. "Neko-chan!" The principle waved his hand. "I hope you're adjusting to high school life and everything is going well."

The hefty couch coughed into his hands. "I'm the one who insisted that he call you in to appologize for the behavior of some of the other students at your concert last night."

"No need!" Yuki waved her hands in a nervous menner.

"No need indeed. I need to get tht Kurosaki Ichigo's autograph for my grandchildren's to go along with yours. They'll think I'm the greatest. Thank you so much for the autographs. The girls were absolutely thinking papa was amazing." The man paused. "Again though... how are you adjusting?"

The small female smiled. "Very well."

"No one's figured out your secret and given you trouble."

"Well... Kurosaki and Kuchiki know."

"Is that why they pulled the stunt they did?"

"No... Ichigo thinks Don Kanoji is an idiot." Yuki smiled at the man. "_That's not exctly a lie._" She blinked a couple of times. "Actually... I think he was trying to get me to laugh because he knew I was upset with my agent for making me go on. His idea to get me laugh though really wasn't a good idea. I think Kuchiki helped him. I've made friends with both of them."

"Well... that explains everything."

"No it doesn't!"

"You can go now Neko-chan! If you see Ichigo, let him know I'd like his autograph for my grand kiddies!

Yuki let out a sigh and headed back, glad that was over. Orihime though suddenly grabbed her arm. "Yuki-chan! What happened to coming to handy craft club."

"Umm." The girl blinked a couple of times, unable to say no. They finally arrived and they entered the room, only for Yuki to pause when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at a boy with glasses. Something felt... off... about the boy, but she couldn't place it. She watched Orihime get to work, amazed at what she could do.

"So?"

"This is nice. And I'd love to join the club... but only if I can join one of the martial arts clubs as well." Yuki watched as a few of the girls stared at her.

"I didn't think Yuki would be into that."

"No! I'm not joining to participate in contest or anything like that. I just... want to learn self-defense. I kind of got a scare recently and pepper spray doesn't seem as nice as actually being able to defend myself."

Orihime held up her arm, pulling her sleeve back. "I know what you mean! Tatsuki taught me exactly where to kick a guy whose following you. For some reason the place to hit a girl though is on the opposite side. At least... that's what she always does to Chizuru."

"Um..."

"I'll take you to her. It's wonderful you want to be in both clubs."

"Um... yes."

They arrived at the dojo and stepped in. Tatsuki paused and came over. "Orihime... you're not supposed to come during practice."

"Turns out Yuki-chan wants to join both clubs Tatsuki! You've got a new student sensei!" Orihime suddenly saluted the other girl.

"Um..."

"Ignore her Yuki. She's always like this. Sure... I'll go talk to coach and set you up with some of the extra practice outfits. I promise... they're washed and don't stink. I make sure the girls stuff is. Not as if there are any other girls in the club. Well... there's now you hopefully."

"I can't make any promises."

Tatsuki laughed. "That's all right. When I first sparred with Ichigo he cried like a girl."

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better? I think it is..._" Yuki soon found herself sparring and at the end Tatsuki spoke to her again.

"You know... that's very good for a beginner. You catch on quick. Kind of... unusual. I need to go clean up. Normally you'd be helping with chores, but since this was your first lesson I want you to think about whether you enjoyed it or not."

"I'll stay and help!" Orihime oiped up.

"As if you're ever a help."

"Ahh..."

Yuki let out a sigh and headed to the door and started home, only to stop short upon realizing that someone was watching her. She turned to see the blue haired boy with the classes. "You want something."

"I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Yuki paled. "_He knows I'm a popstar._"

"You're a Shinigami."

Yuki blinked a couple of times. "A shinigami? I've never wielded a sword before. Actually... until recently I thought I was the only one who could see ghosts."

The boy remained silent for a few minutes. "You really don't know, do you."

"Know what?"

"Never mind. Don't get in the way of my fight with Ichigo in the next few days."


	17. Fears

**Chapter 17: Fears**

_"Never mind. Don't get in the way of my fight with Ichigo in the next few days." _The boy's words bothered Yuki and despite having been congratulated by Tatsuki for doing a good job she felt powerless.

"_Why does he want to fight Ichigo?_"

"_It has something to do with him being a Shinigami I think..._" That voice in her head honestly wouldn't stop nagging. It tried being helpful, but it only made her worry more. Yuki tried to make up a song to help with her fears, but couldn't come up with anything. Said the voice, _"___At least tests are over. You need not worry about those. Why not just worry about school and none of this spirit ____business.____ Break off ties with Ichigo... forget about him all together.___"_

_""___I can't. Ichigo is my only tie to him."__

_"Who __cares__ about him. You haven't in the past."_

__"Time is running out."__ Yuki looked at the ground. If what that boy said was true, then her time was really running out. Something big was going to happen and she found herself not liking the fact something big was going to be happening. She clutched a hand to hear heart, her lips tightening. Her hands felt cold and clammy. Somehow though she managed to get back to her apartment and shut the door behind her, locking it.

She couldn't sleep easily and she couldn't make up a song to lull herself to sleep. When she finally did get to sleep, it felt as if she had walked through a door in her apartment into a room where the walls were bloody. She found herself swallowing, her hands clutching the skirt of her school uniform. "_Yuki..._"

The voice was familiar and Yuki found herself turning, not liking the fact that there was a creepy aura to the voice. What she saw caused her to clasp a hand over her mouth. There lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was her brother. Not far behind was Ichigo, lying against the wall in a seated position, blood coming out of various places. His eyes were not moving and was without life. Toshiro seemed even more without life, and then his eye moved in a creepy manner. "_Yuki... why didn't you save me?_"

Yuki swallowed, sitting up awake then. "_I really am running out of time and now Ichigo has been drug into this mess. If I don't do something..._" The girl leaned into her hands, crying as she did so. "_What am I going to do? I am so weak?_"

"_There is always me._" Yuki though ignored the voice. Voices in ones head was never a good sign. Instead she got up and began to make herself tea and drank down an entire pot. She then stayed awake until morning Looking at the ground she headed to school in a dismal mood. Grades weren't out yet and she sat listless, not even realizing that Chizuru had in fact glomped her.

Ichigo then spoke up. "Yuki?"

The girl looked up. "Ichigo..."

"You look like you need to be cheered up." Ichigo watched as the girl let out a sniffle. "How about I take you for ice-cream."

"Wouldn't that be... (hiccup) a date?" Yuki sniffled again.

"Yes... it would be I guess." The boy thought about it. "Now that I think of it, it's not usually my kind of thing. But... I somehow feel connected to you. I'll take you after class."

The girl felt a little better with that promise, but the feeling of dread remained at the back of her mind. She then followed Ichigo to the ice cream parlor and sat with him. She couldn't think of what to order so he ordered her and himself each a Sunday that was too big for either of them to eat alone. Yuki suddenly found herself laughing as she wiped a tear away. "Honestly... I kind of needed this."

"I'm glad... though I'm not sure what is so funny?"

"A pop idol eating this many calories?" Yuki continued to laugh.

"Oh... I'd forgotten about that."

"I'm honestly glad that you forget that I'm an idol like you do."

"So... what ever is the matter?"

Yuki looked at the ground. "I had a nightmare last night. You and my little brother. You were dead. I think time is running out to find him Ichigo. I'm scared I'm going to lose him before I find him. Actually... worse yet I think I might find him only to lose him after that. I mean... I don't know what to say to him and one of my other dreams he gives me the cold shoulder as if he doesn't recognize me and I couldn't say anything to him about who I am. It hurt."

Ichigo frowned. "Things will work out."

"How do you know?"

"They just... always do."

Yuki frowned. "You know... Tatsuki said that about who as well. That things always work out with you."

"What else did she say?"

"That the first time you two fought in a dojo you cried like a girl." There was silence after she said this. "Wait. Is it true?"

"Yes. I not only cried like a girl, I ran to my mother. I was a mommies boy."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She..." Ichigo paused. A frightened look came to his face. "Yuki... what's today's date?"

"June sixteenth."

Ichigo let out a sigh, looking at the sky. "I'd forgotten. Funny that we should be talking about death the day before that day."

"Ichigo?"

The boy smiled at her. "I'd tell you not to worry, but for some reason I don't think that would work."

"You're smiling, but that isn't a smile of happiness. You're faking it."

"Yeah... I am." Ichigo looked at the ground. "My mother died six years ago tomorrow." The boy paused. "Weird. I normally don't share stuff like this with people. I should ask Rukia if I can have the day off from my Shinigami duties tomorrow, but I think the answer will be no."

"Even though it is the anniversary of your mother's death?"

"I'm not going to tell her. I consider her a friend, but... I don't think she would get it. I..." The boy stood up. "I likely won't be in school tomorrow. No... I won't. I put it into my school records that I would miss school on the seventeenth and why. I've got to be there for my little sisters."

"Maybe that's why you're able to share it with me. We both want to be there for our little siblings."

"Yeah.. maybe that's it."


	18. Normality

**Chapter 18 ~ Normality**

"_Should I ask Ichigo if I can go with him and his family?_" The thought crossed her mind when she stood in front of him. "_No... it isn't my place to ask this. It is kind of a sensitive matter really. Plus... I feel guilty for not telling him about that guy from school who is wanting to have __a fight with him. He said it wasn't my business to get involved, but I feel that it is."_

"Yeah... maybe that's it." Ichigo placed his hand in his pants. "Do you want to go with me tomorrow."

Yuki blinked a couple of times. "I'm not sure if it is appropriate or not. You and I aren't dating and your siblings don't really know me that well. They know that I am a pop star, but I'm not exactly close like family is. So... yeah, that would be awkward."

"I guess it would be. Maybe by next year you will be close enough for it to not matter." Ichigo smiled at her causing her heart to suddenly flutter. She also felt a sweat of nervousness.

"Ichigo... the other day this guy said he wanted to have a fight with you but not to interfere."

The teen frowned. "Don't worry about it. Lots of punks like to pick fights with me."

"This is different though." Yuki blinked a couple of times.

"I said don't worry about it."

"He knows you're a Shinigami! He eve tried telling me he was one!"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Still, don't worry about it. Actually... when the time comes I'll be sure to take care of the problem. If he bothers you again, let me know and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyways... I'll see you a couple of days when I am back at school. I wish that you were coming with us."

Yuki headed home, humming as she did so. In some ways she felt better, her stomach fluttering as she thought about Ichigo. It was nice being around him, almost as if their souls resonated with each other. She arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door, locking it behind her. She flopped down onto the futon and looked up and the ceiling sighing. "_Am I falling in love with Ichigo of all people?_"

"_Possibly_," the voice in the back of her head said.

The next day she got up and headed to school and sat down at her desk and pulled out her homework that was due for the first period. Orihime came into the room and looked up at the ceiling as she drifted off into her dream world. She suddenly blinked. "Hey... Yuki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you prefer penguins or kittens?"

"What kind of questions it that?" Yuki shook her head at the girl.

"Well... both are really cute. Penguins though, there is that emperor type that is big and macho and not cute at all. Kittens can eventually become tigers. You know how their stripes looks like jail cell bars? Why are tigers put into cages where they can jump out at you but penguins are placed behind glass? Does that mean penguins are more dangerous then tigers? So if you like penguins don't you think that you like danger and live for danger. Then they bring out the whips and chase after those poor tigers. Can you imagine penguins with whips chasing poor tigers? It's like the mafia chasing..."

"Orihime..." Tatsuki came into the room. "Come on over here."

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief only to find herself suddenly grabbed by the resident female perv, grouping her chest area and causing her to let out a yelp to which the other girl said it was adorable and wanted to make her eat her up even more. Thankfully Tatsuki came and popped the girl one, making her stay away from Yuki after that.

Orihime turned her head to look around after a bit, realizing that class had started but Ichigo wasn't there. Yuki of course noticed that the guy who had wanted to challenge Ichigo was in their class as well. He wasn't the type to stand out. Letting out a sigh she decided to worry about the tests that were coming up the next week, but she also found herself kicking herself as the feeling that time was running out kept coming back.

Her feelings in regards to Ichigo also cropped up. She took a deep breath, wondering if her possible feelings for Ichigo were getting in the way of her finding her brother. She then thought about the fact that one person had referred to her as a "shinigami" which meant that perhaps the answers lied with the place Rukia was from as well as Rukia. She then realized that Rukia was in fact not there.

Orihime piped up then. "Where is Ichigo?"

Tatsuki sighed. "He went to his family grave site."

"What ever for?"

"It's the anniversary of his mother's death. Can you leave it at that Orihime?"

The other girl sighed, letting out a pout. "I wish I could be there for Ichigo..."

"Oh come on." Tatsuki shook her head. "Never mind. Just..." The other girl sighed. "I worry about you some times."

"Yes. But Rukia is away with him. She's there for him, isn't she? She's there with him at the grave site."

"_That is likely true._"

"_You're not bothered with that Yuki?_" The voice in the back of her head was rather voracious about this.

"_I admit that I am a bit jealous of the fact she is likely with him, but I think it has to do with Shinigami business._"

"_How can you be sure of that?_"

"_I can't I guess. Still... Rukia follows him around everywhere based on Shinigami business and I don't think she said anything to Ichigo about the whole funeral situation._"

"_So your cold heart is laughing at the fact she is likely being insensitive about the whole thing._"

"_No. Maybe. She wouldn't purposefully be insensitive._"

"_Don't you think it would be best if she ended up with Ichigo instead of you? I mean, come on. You've been thinking about __the fact your feelings for Ichigo are __getting in the way of you finding your brother. You need to step up the game and put aside your feelings. You need to be emotionless. Because that's what you were trained to be."_

"_Trained to be? My training as an idol has taught me to put emotion into everything. What do you mean I was trained to have no emotion._" The voice in her head finally fell silent and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She couldn't get rid of the idea that her feelings for Ichigo were misplaced and that she was doing something wrong. Something in her head asked if she felt things were wrong because falling in love was such a strange feeling and she was scared of this foreign feeling. Her heart kept skipping a beat every time she saw him. It was almost as if he was her best friend. It was a strange incident.


End file.
